


Beach Buddies

by ItsMeTheRunner



Category: The Runner (Go90)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeTheRunner/pseuds/ItsMeTheRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about two months since the Go90 series, The Runner, ended its first season. Matthew Patrick (MatPat), personality behind the popular YouTube series: Game Theory, Film Theory and GT Live, has been stuck in his house for the past week working. When he finally decides to take a break and catch some Pokemon for his Pokemon Go team, he runs into his fellow co-host and friend, Kaj Larsen in Santa Monica. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Jordha](https://twitter.com/jordha) for the prompt and title suggestion.

He needed to get out of the house. Matthew Patrick had been shut up in his house for a week, working on scripts of Game Theory and Film Theory, mapping out games to play for GT Live and having meetings with his editors about upcoming theories. He wasn't a fan of the California heat, but staying inside the house for an entire week just working, started to drive him a bit insane, so he jumped into the car and just decided to drive, to get away and get out.

He eventually ended up in Santa Monica. To be exact, Santa Monica Pier. Since he couldn't play Pokemon Go in the past week, he decided to try and see if the pier held any Pokemon that he hadn't already caught. Seeing the bright California sun above him, he put on a pair of sunglasses and began to saunter down the pier with his eyes on his phones when he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a figure in the distance running towards him.

The top half of the figure didn't have a shirt on. Matthew could easily see the person's washboard abs glistening in the sunlight. As the figure came closer, Matthew could see the person's toned physique, the muscled arms and the mango legs. Matthew let out a small smile. It could only be one person.

"Mat!" The figure waved to Matthew. "Buddy! How've you been?" The figure held his hand up in a high five.

Matthew gave the figure a high-five, and a bright smile began to appear on his face. "Kaj! I'm doing good. Just doing some Pokemon hunting." He waved his phone, showing Kaj his Pokemon GO app on his phone. "How about you?"

"Pretty good!" Kaj gave Matthew a big grin. "My gym's right down this way, so I was getting in a run before heading back," he said, motioning down the boardwalk.

Matthew gave a laugh. "Getting in a run, Kaj? Are you going to catch The Runner?" he said in his trademark host voice.

Hearing Matthew's reply, Kaj couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Nah, bro. I'm training to become a chaser, cause I'm chasin' after your heart."

Now it was Matthew's turn to let out a chuckle. "Hey, better you than me. I couldn't do what those chasers do. Too much exercise."

"C'mon bro, don't be like that. You gotta ACT." He elbowed Matthew. "It's bikini season, it's sweltering hot, and you're here wearing a T-shirt and," he cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "capri pants?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on being out this long. Just long enough to get a break, maybe catch a Pokemon or two, and head back home. My car's right over there." Matthew points to his car.

Kaj shook his head. "Mat, bro. You can't keep doing this. It's a beautiful day, why not come down and take a run with me down the pier?"

Matthew was going to start shaking his head in disagreement and say that he wasn't a fan of exercise, but then his phone buzzed. It was the Pokemon Go app, letting him know that within range of a Pokemon. He looked at his Pokemon and saw that he was within range of a Gyarados, one of the rarest water Pokemon in the game. It was a Pokemon that was rarely found in the wild, that could only be gotten if one evolved a bunch of Magikarp. Matthew couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

Kaj watched Matthew and saw his expression change. "Mat?"

Taken out of his thoughts by Kaj, Matthew turned to look at Kaj. "Huh? Oh, I-"

"You found a Pokemon?"

"Yeah. It's all the way down there though." Matthew pointed down the pier. "A little too far for me. There's a reason that Just Dance tires me out." He shook his head. "And it's the same reason why I'm called Jigglypat."

Kaj shook his head. "It's not that far, bro."

Kaj thought for a moment. "Tell you what, let's go down there together."

Matthew considered the suggestion for a moment, and tentatively replied, "Well-"

Kaj let out a chuckle. He wasn't going to let Matthew get away from exercising that easily. "You gotta ACT, bro! Gotta ACT before the Pokemon gets away. Based on what I heard, the Pokemon won't always be there. C'mon, I'll come with you." Kaj grabbed Matthew's hand and began to pull him across the pier.

"Wait, Kaj," said Matthew, as Kaj was pulling him. "I can walk, I can walk, I swear."

"Bro, walking won't burn the calories like running or cross-fit. And you still haven't visited me at my gym yet." Kaj shot Matthew a knowing look.

Matthew smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I-I know." He looked away from Kaj's gaze, "I've just been really busy, that's all."

At this point, Kaj began to run across the pier, taking Matthew, who was protesting vehemently, with him.

Matthew, who is not enjoying being pulled like a rag doll, used what strength he had to release Kaj's hand from his.

Kaj felt Matthew fighting back, and he felt Matthew's hand letting go from his. Kaj slowed down and took a look back at Matthew, who was hunched over and panting. He immediately went up to Matthew, his face showing concern for his friend "Are you alright?"

Matthew raised his hand up, signaling to Kaj that he was fine and just taking a breather. After that moment, he said, "I got it, Kaj! I got it. You win. I'll run. Now, let's go." Matthew started to run, a little faster than a powerwalk, but much less than a sprint.

Kaj smiled. "Finally." He ran, catching up to Matthew and matching his speed. Kaj could've run ahead of Matthew, running laps, running circles around him. But Kaj chose to match his speed, just to spend some time with him.

They ran down the pier, weaving in-between people walking to Muscle beach to the people riding down the in tandem bicycles. It was all in search of Pokemon. Kaj didn't break a sweat, while next to him, Matthew was breathing hard and panting heavily. They didn't stop until Matthew between his labored breaths, "Alright, this should be where it is."

Matthew pulled out his phone and watched as the Gyarados came within range. He clicked on the monster and was immediately taken to the catching screen. With an expert hand and nimble fingers, Matthew began to swipe his phone, throwing Pokeballs at the beast. He missed the Gyarados a few times, his Pokeballs going over the head of the beast.

Meanwhile, on the side of him, Kaj watched Matthew intently, as he battled the Gyarados. He stayed silent, observing Matthew's motions and the results of his actions. He watched Matthew as the Gyarados escaped the Pokeballs, and watched Matthew's fingers dance along the screen.

Then Matthew switched up his Pokeballs, using his great balls instead. On his first try, he aimed and fired at the Gyarados, putting them into the ball. Matthew watched with bated breath as the ball shook, once, twice, and finally a third time before stopping. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He just caught a Gyarados. His expression turned from one of fatigue to one of happiness and shock.

Kaj noticed and gently elbowed Matthew. "Congrats, bro!"

Matthew smiled as he felt Kaj's elbow. Feeling his energy and his breath returning, he looked down the pier where they just ran. "Oh, man. I didn't realize we ran this far already."

Kaj shot Matthew a bright smile. "Well, now you have no excuse to not visit my gym now."

Matthew laughed, "Well, I can visit, but I'm not doing cross-fit. No way. I couldn't do it."

Kaj grabbed Matthew by his arm just as he was putting away his phone. "Just come on. I'll treat you to something after, alright? I figure you haven't eaten any lunch yet, so Hot Dog on a stick?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess?"

Kaj smiled. "Okay, so first, it's hot out here, so let's cool off in the ocean."

Matthew's eyes got wide, and his body tensed up. Kaj had already dragged him down to the pier and Matthew knew that Kaj could easily lift him up and throw him into the water if he wanted to. He wasn't expecting to go in the water today. He wasn't dressed for it.

Kaj saw Matthew's body tense and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I'm not gonna throw you in. I need to cool off though. Then I'll show you my gym and we'll grab lunch."

Kaj and Matthew walked back the way they came. Then they headed down towards Venice beach, and down towards the ocean. Kaj, wearing just a dri-fit short, waded into the water, cooling himself off by splashing himself with water. Meanwhile, Matthew stayed close to the shore, trying to not get sand or water into his clothes.

After ten minutes passed, Kaj came back to shore, soaking wet. "Alright, I'm good bro. Let's head on over to the gym now."

Matthew followed Kaj as they headed to the gym. They walked for a while before stopping in front of a small gym.

"Is this the place, Kaj?"

Kaj nodded. "Yes. Come inside. Just gotta go tell someone that I'll be grabbing lunch."

Matthew followed Kaj inside and was immediately hit with that gym smell. Sweat. It was a smell that Matthew was very familiar with, and also one that he hadn't smelled since he took high school gym class. He walked around and looked at the people working out. People lifting dumbbells, People doing pushups on the mats and of course, people doing some sort of zumba or crossfit exercise.

He faintly heard Kaj's voice from the back of the gym. "Yeah, I'll be back. Gonna grab some lunch with my bro from The Runner." Matthew saw him emerge from the back of the gym right after he heard those words, and a smile crossed his face.

Kaj looked at Matthew with a smile, "Ready to go?"

Matthew, returning the smile, replied, "Yep. Hot Dog on a Stick, here we come!"


End file.
